Noctis Chulainn Kresnik
Noctis Chulainn Kresnik is a major character of the story, "Highschool DxD: King's Conquest," as well as the main protagonist, alongside Issei Hyoudou. He is a member of the Kresnik family, which exists for the sole purpose of keeping the balance of the world. In addition, he is the wielder of the King of Souls, a Sacred Gear rumored to be as powerful as the True Longinus, and Gae Bolg, which was once wielded by his ancestor, Setanta. In truth, Noctis is the prince of the mythical country of Novumundus, which has all but barred itself from the outside world. He was taken into the Kresnik Clan, in order to hide him from the men who murdered his father, the Emperor. Though still technically a prince, he is considered the ruler of Novumundus by his subjects, and by others. At a brief period in time, Noctis was a member of the Hero Faction, though he betrayed them when he recognized that what they sought could not be considered justice in the eyes of the Kresnik Clan. Noctis is voiced by Troy Baker as his English VA, and Katsuyuki Konish as his Japanese VA. His main theme is "News from the Front," by Bad Religion. Appearance Noctis is a young man in his late teens, close to adulthood, with messy black hair and cold, dark blue eyes. He has worn various outfits through out the series, but is most commonly seen wearing a black tank-top underneath a light denim jacket with short sleeves, and dark gray jeans, complete with leather boots and a belt that hangs diagonally on his hip. He also wears a black fingerless glove on his left hand, which reaches up to his forearm. Personality As a member of the Kresnik Clan, Noctis holds the idea of equality, that all races, regardless of believes, are equal, and that so long as evil continues to exist in the world, so too shall justice. He is among the few who holds the spirit of a Kresnik member, despite not being a true member of the clan, and is a fervent believer in the idea of "true justice for all." He tends to come off as strong willed and charismatic, standing his ground against any opponent he faces, no matter how formidable they are. In battle, he remains calm and level headed, analyzing the flow of the battle before making any judgements, and acts accordingly to the situation. He also prioritizes the lives of his comrades above all else, willing to forfeit the mission or battle if it means that he will be able to save them. If he can help it, Noctis prefers not to bring other people into his own problems. In both his private and public persona, he comes off as a rather intimidating, if blunt individual who does not like to beat around the bush, and does not bother mincing words. That said, he is not without compassion, often lending a helping hand to others, no matter the reason. He does not tolerate those who abuse their power and bully the weak, often intervening in events that others would deem as trivial or troublesome. Above all else, however, he holds great respect for those who would go against all common sense and fight for what they believe in, even if it means costing their lives. Among those he respects is Issei, who, despite his odd eccentricities, is a kind-hearted individual. In regards to malicious groups, or those he perceives as the causes of evil of this world, he views them with loathing and contempt, the Hero Faction in particular. He calls them out as mere imposters who call themselves heroes for mere self-gratification, and do not care for humans at all. He also refers to them as short-sighted, who cannot understand the bigger picture. His hatred is especially strong towards Cao Cao, calling him out as a false savior. Despite all of his strengths, Noctis is not without a form of weakness of sorts. He is completely clueless when it comes to women, and while he is able to recognize when a woman has feelings for him, be them mere affection or genuine love, he is unsure of how to act, and opts to leave it alone, and is afraid of harming their feelings. History Born as Noctis Chulainn Novumundus, he was a prince of the kingdom of Novumundus, which had isolated itself from the outside world, despite it's numerous advancements, combining technology and magic together to bring forth untold prosperity. At birth, his father had already perceived him as one of the few granted with a Sacred Gear, and to his utter astonishment, Noctis housed the King of Souls, a powerful Sacred Gear, which was thought to be little more than a mere legend. Out of fear that others might try to use the boy for their own purposes, the Emperor hid the fact that he wielded such a powerful Sacred Gear. Sadly, however, word had reached the ears of individuals who had been conspiring against the throne, and assume control of the entire country. To ensure Noctis' safety, the king entrusted him to his late wife's closest friend, Marduk Caus Kresnik, in hopes that the boy would lead a happy, great life, and perhaps one day rise to meet the expectations of his people. Since then, the child has lived under the name of Noctis Chulainn Kresnik. During his early childhood, it was revealed that he was a descendant of the Irish Hound, Cu Chulainn, a fact that meant that all members of the Novumundus Royal Family were also descendants, but out of all of them, he proved to be a true inheritor, as he was able to wield the Kresnik Clan's treasure: the Gae Bolg, which was entrusted to them by the Ireland Royal Family centuries ago. Recognizing the boy's innate talent and potential, Marduk offered to train the boy, which he accepted. Since then, he has been taught the ways of the Kresnik, and became a master spear wielder. At the age of thirteen, he unlocked his Sacred Gear, much to the astonishment of both himself and his clan. Confused as to why he possessed such a weapon, Noctis turned to Marduk for guidance, who then told him about the supernatural world and all it entails, including the Great War, and the Sacred Gears. Marduk explained that Noctis' Sacred Gear, the King of Souls, was a weapon thought to be little more than a mere legend, and according to the stories, those who possessed it were said to be the "True King," and inherit God's Legacy. Seeming to understand most of it, Noctis strove to master his Sacred Gear, in order to accomplish his goal of being the one who will bring forth true justice to all, much to the pleasure and joy of Marduk and the rest of the clan. At an unknown point in time, Noctis was approached by the Hero Faction and their leader, Cao Cao. He offered the young man a place within their ranks, and explained their goal. Noctis was surprised that such a group would take on such a massive undertaking, and accepted. It was not long, however, when he soon realized that the group was not as what they claimed, as to his eyes, they were not heroes, but rather people who chose to use human potential for their own personal gain. As a result, he defected, betraying them in the process. Since then, he has made it his goal to destroy the Hero Faction, viewing them as an evil in the world that misuses justice for personal gain. Powers and Abilities Having been trained at a young age, Noctis has been gifted with numerous talents stemming from his own potential, being well-versed in various forms of combat and weaponry. Initially, he was only taught to wield a spear or lance, the signature weapons of the Kresnik Clan, and was taught several styles of martial arts, ranging from Japanese Karate, Jujitsu, Mui Tai Boxing. He was also taught to strengthen his own body, therefore boasting great physical strength, stamina, and endurance, far more so than the average human. Other than physical strength, Noctis has also been taught to strengthen his mind, able to withstand assaults on his own mind, if one were to try and break his spirit. Equipment Gae Bolg: an artifact that was once wielded by the famous Irish Hero, Setanta, a spear that was gifted to him by his master, the Shadow Mistress, Scathatch. Gae Bolg appears in the form of a spear, possessing a twisted form, as the shaft has a twist-like motif to it until reaching the end, where it splits apart and becomes two prongs that stretch out, almost like forks. The spear holds great magical power, serving as a sort of conduit. When magic is applied to it, it will adopt the applied magic's properties, and then amplify it by ten times it's potency. In example would be if Akeno applied her lightning magic to the spear, Gae Bolg would amplify the power given to it, and would become encroached in lightning, capable of piercing through the thickest magical defense. Another example is Rias' Power of Destruction. When applied, Gae Bolg emits a dark aura, and crackles with red sparks. When thrown, regardless of the target defends, it will release a giant blast of magical energy upon impact, making it very much like a bomb. As stated by Marduk, only the true successors of Cu Chulainn's bloodline are capable of wielding the spear, therefore, only Noctis can use it. The King of Souls: A powerful Sacred Gear, rumored to be as powerful, if not more so, than the True Longinus. It is a legendary artifact of God that was thought to be no more than a myth, as there have been little to no one who has ever obtained it. As a result, very few know about it. According to the legend, it is said that those who are blessed with the King of Souls are said to be the one's to inherit God's Legacy, whatever it is. Unlike most Sacred Gears, it has no defined physical form. Rather, it's form is decided by it's wielder, therefore able to take on any shape and weapon they so desire. In Noctis' case, he can will the King of Souls to become a wide variety of weapons, ranging from a spear, an axe, a sword; virtually anything he can think of. Given his training of weaponry, he is in possession of a deadly arsenal. It is currently unknown whether or not this Sacred Gear is capable of obtain a Balance Breaker. Azazel hypothesized that it could be possible, though later claimed that if it were to accomplish such a feat, the user could have the ability to destroy all of creation itself. * Soul Configuration No. 72: '''This command allows Noctis to call upon a mechanical shortsword, allowing him to fight with great agility and movement. While the blade does not possess any noteworthy abilities, it allows for great balance, and makes for a perfect weapon when it comes to singular combat. * '''Soul Configuration No. 33: This command creates a long, mechanical spear, a preferred weapon by both Noctis and the Kresnik Clan. Similarly to the 72nd Configuration, it holds no noteworthy abilities, but Noctis' proficiency with the weapon allows for quick-paced and mid-ranged combat. His movements are quick and swift, and strikes without hesitation, and is quick to balance himself. He uses this form the most. * Soul Configuration No. 46: This command allows for Noctis to wield a greatsword that is as big as himself. This form boasts great power, on par with even that of Durandeel, but given that, it's destructive properties make it tricky to wield. Out of all of the configurations, Noctis uses this one the least, as he has yet to master this weapon form, and only uses it when he either has no choice, or when he cannot stand a chance without it. While wielding it, he is generally slow, but the damage he dishes out is terrifying, able to split the ground apart with a single swing of the blade. * Soul Configuration No. 10: This command creates a two-handed axe for Noctis to wield. Despite it's large size, and it's intimidating form, it is actually more of a defensive weapon. It can create blue barriers around either Noctis or his allies, or can diminish the intended target's magic power, if only for a short while. The longest Noctis can bind them for is thirty seconds. Similar to the 46th Configuration, Noctis does not use this weapon often, as it is too heavy for him to use properly. Quotes "If one is to use justice as a mere tool for personal gain, then they are evil. I will show them what true justice is." "Power is not will. It the ability of making something physically happen." To Issei: "If you are weak, then stand on your own two feet, and glare back at your enemy, dead in the eyes. If you have lost your limbs, then fight with her legs. If you have lost your legs, then fight with your fangs. If you have lost your mouth, then fight with your eyes. In other words... do not turn away. Stand, and fight! Even if it costs you your life!" To Rias and Sona: "Pull back, and you will age. Hesitate, and you will die. If a king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow? Before you ask what that means, ask yourself this: what does it mean... to be a king?" "I will show you... a Kresnik's true justice!" Trivia * According to the author, Noctis is '5, 7" ft tall, and weighs 48 kg. * In his past time, Noctis likes to read classical literature, such as Romance of the Three Kingdoms or Romeo and Juliet. He also likes listening to different types of music, though he leans more towards the Heavy Metal genre. * According to the Magicians, Noctis' strength is ranked S-Rated. * His favorite food is a Chocolate Parfait. * In an omake, it was stated that Noctis does not have a preference in women. * In some bonus material, if given the choice, Noctis would prefer having a Western-style wedding. * Noctis prefers a bride who is strong-willed and unfaltering in her resolve, and would stand by him when in need of her. * Noctis' appearance is based on Noctis Lucim Caelum, the protagonist of the game, Final Fantasy XV. The two also share some similarities as well other than in name and appearance, such as being the princes of their respective nation, and having a supernatural ability unique to them. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters